The Secret of Storms Saga
Dr. Carnation Saga is the first saga in The White Book. It takes place on a foolish planetary sphere known by .|~~ (Vibratory Sound complex) as "Earth". Plot Discrepancy of The Storm and Aynor One day a Discrepancy of The Storm becomes evident when The Astrologers of Nick Rogers fail to make an accurate prediction about an earthquake that shook the entire Greengolden City of Aynor. Beforehand, The Astrologers of Nick Rogers estimated a ~5 Richter magnitude quake, while in fact, a 7 magnitude one hit. No casaulties were reported, but hundreds were injured. It soon became Claritin Clear that there was a new rogue Discombobulator in That Shit Which Is Around Us previously not Ascertained. Apparently this Discombobulator was strong enough to influence seismic Vibes of E that travel through the core of the earth. Thus, search for this Discrepancy begins with Michael Brown who lead a team of some of the best astronomers in the world. In result, a new satellite orbiting Earth was discovered by Sir Sister. Observations from Michael Brown's Observatory and Research Center confirmed that this newly discovered object was almost entirely composed of hardened magma. It was called "The Black Moon". Magma is black and does not reflect visible light rays. Black color is a Kinetic and therefore it absorbs light, almost entirely, reflecting little. The dead moon, without water and atmosphere could not support life, and thus, highly Service-to-Self entities were suspected to be the perpetrators behind the Fallacy that was directed onto Aynor. Some Fucks and Archfucks theorize The Black Moon a remnant of a planet or planets deciminated by the mystic Nemesis. The Black Moon, L, and The Secret of Storms When The Black Moon is discovered by Sir Sister, The Warlocks have already had been created by Dr. Carnation. The Warlocks and Death Knights spread their filth on earth rapidly. Michael Brown is concerned about Dr. Carnation and his telepathic abilities. He sends LMNOP on The Black Moon with a mission to spy on Dr. Carnation. It's revealed that Dr. Carnation has had experimented with the DNA of Primordial Cocks when tinkering and creating the The Warlocks. The Warlocks and Death Knights infiltrate L, a dark and evil place where the Black Saturnalist wizards and Witch of L dwell. Their leader, Valkran also known as The Mind Twister, who was thought to be deceased after encountering Kaxtror, reappears and uses his mind powers to lurk Kaxt into L. Cults of Evil are sent to seek and destroy any living earthlings, but their primary target are the Pluei who Dr. Carnation wishes to control. Meanwhile, Michael Brown and others are coming up with a way to stop The Warlock and Death Knight's invasion. They are severly outnumbered and the number of Cults of Evil is ever rising. Lord Archdick in a conversation with Michael Brown mentions The Secret of Storms, a mythical and much more powerful manifestation of Spontaneous Temporary E Surge. The concept of The Secret of Storms was passed onto Lord Archdick by The Essence of EMCL in the past. Unfortunetely, due to EMCL's collapse in the past, The Essence of EMCL is not able to relay the full details of the secret. Kamil, a Paladin of Light, claims that he had visions of EMCL in his dreams that revealed to him the true face of The Black Moon, and that there is a portal to EMCL in L. The portal, according to Kamil's visions, is guarded by Dynasties of Kron lead by a Death Knight named Gorr. The young Paladin claims the secrets to The Secret of Storms are hidden within a temple located in Empire of Steelgods on EMCL called "The Temple of Storms". Kamil tries to persuade Michael Brown into leading an army directly to L and then going through the portal to EMCL where The Secret of Storms is to be discovered which would lead to decimination of all the Dynasties of Kron that are spread throughout earth. If The Secret of Storm is not discovered, Kamil believes, the world will soon be plunged into Hard Times where the only way to survive is to do Arena and Vault because they provide food and shelter. Michael Brown does not deny his hate for the tyrant Dr. Carnation to Kamil, but does not give Kamil the power to show that he is right. Michael Brown argues to Kamil that The Black Moon is a dead world and there's nothing special or magic on it. He even gives him a Na Na Na Na Na (reason in E language). Kamil decides to take things into his own hands. He senses mad ass evil and moves out towards L. Michael Brown calls a conference of Archfucks of the Universe to discuss and try to discover The Secret of Storms. Meanwhile, Kaxt is assaulted by a Cult of Evil in L. Arcane STES, Phoenix Armor and Visions of EMCL During the conference of Archfucks of the Universe, in Aynor, Kaxtror falls asleep. He wakes up briefly, after his brain gets excited when he senses Kaxt's quagmires. The Fire Mage leaves the conference without a word and rushes towards L. Kaxt, at only 74,400 E, goes against a Cult of Evil of two Death Knights and a Warlock. Arcane Power, a powerful STES is used by the mage to boost the E power to 89280. Eternal Glory greatly pounds in the mage's heart. Still, it is nowhere enough to even stand a chance against one of the members of the cult. With a clever use of Mirror Image, Kaxt is able to avoid a fatal blow from one of the Death Knights. It is at this point when a Discrepancy of the Storm surprises Dr. Carnation's minions. Kaxt's excited DNA transcends into the 4th Density and interacts with Greengolden E particles. The Arcane Spirit complex of the Arcane Mage immediately updates the Mind/Body complex at the subconscious level, telling it to try and use Arcane Power again (even that it was recently used up). Meanwhile, Greengolden E particles flood Kaxt's central nervous system, preparing the body for an Arcane STES. Kaxt, being an astude Student of the Mind, listens to the voice and fires up with the arcane power of Greengolden boosting his E potential five-fold to 372,000. Presence of Mind is immediately used and a tremendous Arcane Blast is fired against one of the Death Knights. The Arcane Blast pierces through Anti-Magixx Shell and kills the Death Knight instantly. Seconds later, Kaxt's central nervous system gets overwhelmed disabling Kaxt's abilities, while his E dramatically plummets. Fortunately, the Vibes emanated by Kaxt's Spirit complex create a Greengolden light show that is noticed by Kamil and Kaxtror. Kamil arrives at the scene and casts Blessing of Protection on the fallen mage. Unfortunately more Cults of Evil show up. Kamil has a choice, he can either cast Divine Shield and teleport out of L to a safe place with the use his Hearthstone, or stay and fight. Kamil's decides to use Divine Shield as a last resolve and buy some time before the inevitable happens, yet he does not lose hope or faith. Meanwhile, Kaxtror finally arrives at the scene. Kamil and Kaxt back out to heal in a more safe place at that moment. The Fire Mage goes against numerous Cults of Evil. Kaxtror counters Warlock's fire with Fiyoo while Oceans of Fire and Infinite Fires are used to engulf every Death Knight around. Foolishly enough, Kaxtror's spells are incapable of piercing through Anti-Magixx Zone of the knights of darkness. Kaxtror's left leg is crushed when it gets caught in a Death Grip. The Death Grip used by one of the Death Knights draws Kaxtror towards into a less than optimal spot where he nearly gets Obliterated if it wasn't for Ice Block. While encases in a block of ice, Kaxtror estimates his E would decline rapidly should he continue to battle. Thankfully, the sub-Logoi, possesses some incredible maneuvers which he can use to ace someone out. Immediately after the Ice Block runs out,Phoenix Armor, a powerful STES, which enables the caster to assume the form of a Phoenix, a mythical bird from the planet Nibiru, is used by Kaxtror and frightens''' the minions of Dr. Carnation. Kaxtror in Phoenix form concerns Valkran, who carefully observes and studies the Sun Mage from his base located nearby the portal to L. Thanks to the powerful STES, Kaxtror is able to easily repel all attacks that are thrown at him by the Warlocks. He is essentially immune to Fire Magixx. The Phoenix Armor greatly boosts armor and damage done of the caster, while burning attackers when hit. In a blink of an eye, The Cults of Evil start to dissolve causing the remaining ones to flee in terror. Meanwhile, Dr. Carnation, who resides on The Black Moon and is telepathically in contact with Valkran, becomes astonished by what Kaxtror was able to Prophesy. The Warlocks and Death Knights are actually frightened at the sight of the blazing monster. No one has ever been able to cause dreadful feelings to the Cults of Evil which main weapon is nothing but Fear itself. A significant part of L becomes incandescent, and the intensity of brightness lits up the whole of L, once a dark and evil place. A Discrepancy of the Storm, not evident to our heroes, prevents all Vibes emanating from L to escape out of its radius. Hence why, Michael Brown and the Archfucks of the Universe continue their conference and discuss The Secret of Storms. They do not sense anything what occurs in L. Randy Woo, an Archfuck who one day woke up on another planet and had to travel all the way back to Earth, with the use of Randy's Four-incredible, a device of his invention that looks like a showerhead and is placed on Randy's left eye, is able to detect some of the distorted Vibes that are coming out of L. These Vibes are of Greengolden frequency and raise the attention of Randy Woo who did not attend Michael Brown's conference. The inventor decides to investigate this phenomenon on his own. Since his come back to Earth from a distant planet called "E'Zon" where he met Asarra'ranti, Woo has learned to move at relatively immense speeds via tapping into Greengolden Vibes andwithout burning up an STES. Randy Woo makes great haste relocating himself to L. In the meantime, Kaxtror succeeds in eradicating all the remaining Cults of Evil while making a great effort to not hurt his son and the paladin that are caught in action. In result, Kaxtror, Kaxt and Kamil all meet up and discuss what just occurred. Kaxt explains to Kaxtror that he was mind-controled and lured to L. Kamil introduces himself to the two mages and explains how he sensed some dark and powerful Vibes emanating from this place which lead him to move out and arrive to L on his own. The Paladin claims that the key to The Secret of Storms lies within The Temple of Storms located on EMCL. Kamil mentions the visions he has been having in his dreams. These visions show a magnificent world that he believes to be EMCL. Kamil claims The Black Moon, which is really EMCL, is not a dead world but has been projected to reflect such, and that there is a portal to The Black Moon which is located somewhere in L. Kaxtror is intrigued by what Kamil says. Kaxtror and Kaxt decide to follow Kamil and look for the said portal. All of a sudden, while exploring L in order to find portal to the Black Moon, Valkran shows up and surprises the three. Kaxtror, shocked to encouter The Mind Twister, cannot believe his own eyes. Yet, the Vibes coming out of Valkran are Claritin Clear. There is no mistake here, Valkran once Kaxtror's mentor who at a point of time became psychotic and turned Kaxt from a human into a blue squid fuck which dramatically decreased his E potential and then was incinerated by Kaxtror himself, is alive! Valkran does not hesitate to curse Kaxtror and his son. He tells Kaxtror that he will make him suck the cocks of every Death Knight and Warlock that he killed, once they are ressurected. Valkran then mocks Kaxt and tells him that he will enjoy extracting his Spirit complex. Randy Woo's sacrifice The portal of L Dynasty of Kron vs The Dick Clan The Inza Tower, Lord Archdick and EMCL Prismatic Beams aligning Dynasties of Kron march on Aynor Kowakkhu's Chromatic Choir A Angelus Sempiternus Nekron, Black Dragon and Kinetic Ergosphere Deal with the Russians The Black Dragon summoned Katherine Rogers, Ghmir and Dr. Death The trail of Nick Rogers Discovery of The Secret of Storms Empire of Steelgods Temple of Storms '''Fall of Gorr Raid on The Black Moon Fall of Dr. Carnation Fall of Nekron The Prophecy of Primordial Cocks Michael Brown's withdrawal Aftermath The Call of the Silent Fool Anti-Lunatic Clan Chika Paka Infinite Warrior from the Holy Lands Category:Sagas